tttefandomcom-20200213-history
ABC For Kids Favourites
ABC For Kids Favourites are Australian VHS Tapes and DVDs featuring various children's television brands including Thomas and Friends. This article only lists the DVDs or box sets that feature Thomas. ABC For Kids Favourites * Bananas in Pyjamas - Chasing Tuesdays and Decorating * Noddy - Noddy and the Broken Bicycle * Johnson and Friends - The Birthday Balloon * Brum - Brum Goes House Painting * Postman Pat - Postman Pat Takes a Message * Budgie the Little Helicopter - Budgie's Opening Goal * Fireman Sam - What Goes Up * Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Troublesome Trucks and Thomas Goes Fishing Mixy Presents More Favourites * Bananas in Pyjamas - Banana Cart & Birthday Surprise * Noddy - Noddy the Magician * The Hooley Dooleys - Fire Truck Song * Kipper - The Rainbow Puddle * Magic Mountain - The Hollow Tree * Forgotten Toys Series - Toy Boy * Postman Pat - Postman Pat and the Robot * Little Bear - Little Bear's Egg * The Hooley Dooleys - Ooga Chuga (In The Jungle) * Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - A Close Shave and Rusty to the Rescue ABC For Kids - Bumper Collection * Bananas in Pyjamas - Invisible Bananas and Teddy Chase * Postman Pat - Postman Pat and the Suit of Armour * Brum - The Kite * Spot - Where's Spot? and Spot Follows His Nose * Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas Comes to Breakfast and Four Little Engines * Blinky Bill - Hey Hey Blinky Bill, Whistle Song and Earthquake * Pingu - Pingu as a Chef and Pingu as a Babysitter * Little Bear - Party at Owl's House ABC For Kids - Playbox * Bananas in Pyjamas - Walkie Talkie and Ship Ahoy * Spot - Spot's Favourite Toy and Spot Makes a Cake * The Hooley Dooleys - Rhythm and Playing in the Backyard * Fireman Sam - Treasure Hunt * Pingu - Pingu and the Toy and Pingu and the Lost Ball * Arthur - D.W.'s Snow Mystery * Little Bear - Little Bear's Kite * Brum - Brum Goes Ice Skating * Thomas and Friends - Bye George! and Something in the Air Note: This video contained the only two fifth season episodes that had not been released under the Thomas and Friends label. ABC For Kids - Let's Sing and Dance * The Hooley Dooleys - Russell the Muscley Kangaroo, Jumbo Jive, Beat and Beach * Little Bear - Little Bear Sing a Song (Only on VHS) * Bob the Builder - Buffalo Bob * Spot - Spot's Show and Spot's Musical Band * Thomas the Tank Engine - Thomas We Love You, Let's Have a Race and It's Great to be an Engine * Franklin - Franklin's Music Lessons * Bananas In Pyjamas - Lullaby and Terrible Twinkle Mixy Presents TV Favourites * Bob the Builder - Pilchard's Breakfast * Thomas and Friends - Henry and the Elephant and Donald's Duck * Postman Pat - Postman Pat and the Magpie Hen * Little Bear - Little Bear and Mother Nature * Bananas in Pyjamas - Sleeping Teddies and Lollipop Rat ABC For Kids - Just For Fun * Bob the Builder - Inspector Spud * Hooley Dooleys - The Laundry and Cookies * Pop Pups - Ducks and Box * Caillou - Caillou Looks for Gilbert * Angelina Ballerina - Midnight Muddle * Thomas and Friends - Thomas, Percy and the Squeak and Dunkin Duncan * Pop Pups - Frisbee * The Rubbadubbers - Tubb the Magician * Bananas in Pyjamas - Fixit Rat ABC For Kids Favourites 1 * The Wiggles - The Shimmie Shake! * The Wiggles - One Finger, One Thumb * Dorothy the Dinosaur - Ballerina, Ballerina * Dorothy the Dinosaur - Vegetable Soup * Bananas in Pyjamas - Big Clean Up * Bananas in Pyjamas - No Speaking Day * Play School - Old MacDonald, Miss Polly, Jump and Jiggle, and It's So Nice to Have a Cuddle * The Fairies - Perfect Fairy Magic * Bob the Builder - Lofty the Star * Thomas the Tank Engine - Respect for Gordon ABC For Kids Favourites 3 * Thomas and Friends - Thomas and the Jet Plane * Bob the Builder - The Three Musketrucks * The Wiggles - Wiggle Dance * Dorothy the Dinosaur - Captain Feathersword and the Dinosaur Book * The Fairies - Sleeping Beauty * The WotWots - Drowsy DottyWot - Pelican * Yo Gabba Gabba - Birthday * Play School - On the Farm Giggle & Hoot Present - Hoot-Tastic Dress Ups * Thomas and Friends - Buzzy Bees * Play School - On the Farm * Timmy Time - Timmy Finds Treasure * Pingu - The Superhero * Zigby - Zigby Plays Detective * Bananas in Pyjamas - Prince Rat '''Note: '''Buzzy Bees is called "Bumble Bees" on the back cover. ABC For Kids - Christmas * Thomas and Friends - Tree Trouble * Guess How Much I Love You - Its OK * Bananas in Pyjamas - The Snowman * Grandpa in My Pocket - The Magic of Christmas * Yo Gabba Gabba - Christmas * Little Princess - A Merry Little Christmas ABC For Kids - Let's Get Creative * Mister Maker * Octonauts and the Walrus Chief * Thomas and Friends - Time For a Story * Angelina Ballerina - Angelina and the Art Show * Bob the Builder - Scoop the Artist * Five Minutes More - It's all in the Mix ABC For Kids - Best Bites * Thomas and Friends - Slippy Sodor * Mister Maker * Mike the Knight - The Smiley Treasure * Play School - Munch and Crunch * Grandpa in My Pocket - Miss Smiley's Strawberry Surprise * Guess How Much I Love You - I Want to Fly ABC For Kids - Playtime! * Play School - Fun and Games * Thomas and Friends - Happy Hiro * Bananas in Pyjamas - Rat's Fun World * Peter Rabbit - The Tale of the Secret Treehouse * Gaspard and Lisa - Best Friends Puppet Show * The Wiggles Ready, Steady, Wiggle! - The Wiggly Singing Symphony ABC For Kids - Heroes On The Way * Octonauts - The Giant Spider Crab * Waybuloo - Snuggly Slide * Joe and Jack - Super Hero * Bananas in Pyjamas - Pedro's Cousin * Guess How Much I Love You - Big Storm * Thomas and Friends - Henry's Good Deeds ABC For Kids - Counting 1, 2, 3 * Peg + Cat - The Three Bears Problem * Play School - Shapes * Thomas and Friends - Double Trouble * Bananas in Pyjamas - The Secret Ingredient * Hoopla Doopla - Bop And The Clock * Sesame Street Elmo The Musical - Pizza ABC For Kids - Farmyard Friends * Play School - Farms * Bing - Ducks * The Wotwots - Wot's New Pussycat * Mister Maker Comes To Town * Daniel Tiger's Neighbourhood - Duckling Goes Home * Thomas and Friends - Muddy Matters ABC For Kids - A Spring In Your Step! * Play School - Sand and Sea * Timmy Time - Timmy's Seaside Special * Bubble Bath Bay - Buoy Oh Buoy! * Hoopla Doopla - Ziggy Goes Camping * Thomas and Friends - Thomas' Crazy Day * Toby's Travelling Circus - Heatwave ABC For Kids - Festive Fun * Postman Pat SDS - The Flying Christmas Stocking * Shaun the Sheep – We Wish You a Merry Christmas * Thomas and Friends - Surprise, Surprise * Mister Maker Comes to Town * Peg + Cat - The Christmas Problem * Pajanimals - Joy to the World __FORCETOC__ __INDEX__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases Category:DVDs Category:VHS